This invention pertains to flexible bottle means, and in particular to such flexible bottle means with built in check valve for use in holding fluids, such as milk or water and in many activities.
Bottles that are used while individuals are bicycling or running are well known in athletic circles. It is known in the art that there are a number of difficulties that are present when trying to use current state of the art water bottles. One of the difficulties is the problem of maintaining one's balance while squeezing the bottle to force fluid from the bottle. Another of the difficulties experienced by the user is getting a mixture of air and water or air only when the bottle is squeezed. This causes the individual's breathing to be disrupted which causes additional problems. Other problems exist with baby bottles and the like, with air getting in the fluid stream.
Examples of these type devices include the United States Patent issued to Champagne on Mar. 12, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,652 for a Bicycle Clamp On Water Bottle Bosses and the United States Patent issued to Trimble on 18 Sep. 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,227 for Saddle Mounted Bicycle Water Bottle Carrier. The general function of these references and a number of others in the art is the comfortable positioning of a water bottle for a bicycle, so that individuals can comfortably grasp them while riding. This happens because bicycles, especially racing bicycles can be very unstable at the speeds they are used at, when reaching with one hand for the water bottle. Other United States Patents issued to Frick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,980, issued in August 1955, and Lindberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,935 show devices that require pressure from squeezing to operate. Lindberg has a multi chambered unit that has springs that require pressure to overcome. Frick has a collapsible bag that contains the liquid and air never comes in contact with the liquid. What these references don't deal with is the problem of having to squeeze the bottle a number of times to get fluid to come out on a constant basis. This can cause a difficult situation because the individual is not concentrating on his or her activity.
Clearly, it is desirable for a bottle with built in check valve that can be used with comfort in all situations and provide a constant steam of fluid by simply inverting the container. It is the object of this invention, then to set forth a bottle with built in check valve which avoids the disadvantages limitations, above-recited, which obtain in prior water bottles. It is also the object of this invention to teach a bottle with built in check valve that can be positioned on any standard bicycle.